


一丝不挂 38

by Asarie



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asarie/pseuds/Asarie
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	一丝不挂 38

38.  
世人关于爱和承诺的话题实在太多了，从古至今无数忠贞不渝的爱情故事被流传下来，在419成为常态的今天，似乎演变到只剩下了婚姻。他们在众人眼中的联系，或许不过是寥寥几个镜头，一部网剧，两场三天演唱会。王一博以前总觉得可惜，喜欢搞事情，肖战劝他，多为自己的前途想想，不要闹。他们总是因为这些事情吵架，王一博活得潇洒又随性，但那天肖战喝多了，捧着他的脸对他说：“一博，你不要任性，你好好的。”  
王一博不知道说什么，前几天才吵过架，他觉得心里烦，又不想和肖战争吵，摔了门就跑出去。后来他又若无其事地回家，买了一堆有的没的，零食，乐高，猫粮，他看到肖战扎着围裙在厨房做完饭，拖鞋上还蹲了一只猫。事实就是这样，他眷恋这些，过了很久他想起那些莫名其妙的争吵，又觉得肖战说得有些道理：你不要任性了。他们都将那个夏天作为一个载体，用文字，又镜头去记录，但在分手的那几年，又很真切地感受到，人们只有在过分在意失去的时候才会执着于通过随便什么具象化的东西去承载一段关系，比如戒指，比如项链，比如那些珍贵的视频留档，那些未公开合照。他想，肖战是对的，我太任性了。  
他坐在车里盯着肖战看，没有人能承受得住王一博的这种目光，眼睛都不眨一下，时空仿佛被一种诡异又逼仄的气氛笼罩住。肖战不知道他怎么回事，一觉醒来被亲晕了已经很丢人了，现在他又开始觉得车内空调温度太高，额头都沁出一层绵密的汗来。  
肖战瞪他：“你干嘛，下车啊。”  
“哦。”那些想法在王一博舌尖转了一圈又被咽了回去，没头没脑叫了一声哥，肖战平静地看着他，眼睛里有点水光，大约是接吻时缺氧导致的。  
王一博下车后跟在后面，说我先去还钥匙，你上楼。  
其实这种语气在外人听来，会觉得有一点微妙的命令口吻，完全不像是王一博平时对朋友说话的样子，但肖战自己习惯得很，并没有发现。他刷卡回到房间的时候，发现王一博已经叫人买了一份蟹粉笼包和海鲜粥了。等王一博回来的时候，肖战正在喝粥，说话的时候含混不清，王一博琢磨了一会儿才反应过来肖战说的是什么。  
“我觉得你现在特具备渣男的条件，你可以去撩妹了。”  
王一博觉得无语：“我没事儿撩什么妹啊。”  
肖战含笑看了他一眼，就着自己的粥碗，舀了一勺粥塞给他：“那你就撩我啊。”   
王一博明显愣了一秒：“我没有。”  
肖战被他吓了一跳，因为王一博语气里竟然有一点委屈，抬眼看着他，今天晚上第二次。后来肖战抬起手来捂住他的眼睛不让他盯着看，王一博在他掌心里眨了眨眼睛，等肖战放开他的时候，又笑成一个小括号。  
他说：“肖老师才是重庆蛊王，我以前从来不做这种事。”  
“哪种事？”肖战问他，“你给我买个夜宵还委屈了是吗？”  
“不是，我不是说这个，”王一博抿了抿唇，“你别想激我和你吵架，我不会上当的。”  
肖战噗嗤一声笑出来，说我哪有啊。王一博仍旧盯着他看，肖战直说了，说你别这么看着我。小朋友觉得纳闷，怎么还不能看了呢。但他哪里知道自己这么盯着人的时候看起来多深情，肖战觉得自己要陷进去了，看久了就会想吻他，会开始心猿意马。于是他半开玩笑地说：“王一博，你是不知道你多有魅力吗。”  
“不知道，具体讲讲。”王一博笑了，极开心，表情管理彻底失控，他又凑到肖战旁边，揪着衣领闻来闻去。  
“你闻什么闻。”  
“我看看有没有女人的香水味。”  
肖战知道王一博只是故作玩笑，他身上哪里还能有什么香水味儿，换了的家居服是新洗的，只可能又洗衣液的味道。他懒得搭理自家小男友，说王老师这么有魅力，我赶飞机的时候还有粉丝把我当成是你疯狂尖叫，肖战学着女粉丝的样子喊：“王一博！你好帅！哥哥看看我！哥哥要开心啊！”  
王一博没有想过肖战会真的学粉丝一样夸他，平时在录节目的时候，经常能听见粉丝这么喊，本以为听了无数次也早该习惯了，却没想过“哥哥”这种称呼，从肖战嘴里讲出来是这种感觉。  
他还能怎么办呢，他哥重感冒，看起来好像随时能昏睡过去，于是他就只能推了推粥碗：“快喝，一会儿凉了。”  
  
结果第二天一早，肖战开始发起了烧。有一场亲热戏，原定是要放在后面的，但导演觉得可以往前挪一下，肖战倒是没有什么意见，只是王一博问了一嘴，要脱到什么程度啊。那个镜头其实只有十几秒，真的剪出来可能会很短，封年和徐文缩在徐文租来的那间一居室的破旧小区里，进门一张床，到了冬天几乎没有暖气，只有一个从家旧货市场上淘来的小太阳，摆在床边烤着。为了营造室内寒冷的氛围，导演真的把屋子里的窗户开了一天，肖战穿着背心进去的时候打了个哆嗦，就听到王一博在哪儿和导演讨价还价。导演坚持说不行，一定要脱干净，只留一条底裤。他是觉得反正会清场，没有别人你在那儿不好意思个什么劲儿，他就是以为王一博在意这个，于是苦口婆心地和他讲课，说电影就是电影，要你拍又不会要你真的睡他。肖战听到这一句笑出声，他走过去打断两个人的争吵，把棉服往旁边一扔，大马金刀地坐在单人床上：“来吧，赶紧拍吧导演，待会儿真的冻死了。”  
王一博在旁边张了张嘴，觉得有点委屈，现在搞得他好像是才是那个无理取闹的小朋友一样。  
结果肖战在床上荡着腿，背对着导演看向王一博，挑眉道：“王老师放心，你不是我的类型，我不会真的看上你的，别紧张。”  
他身上真的什么都没穿，黑色的平角内|||裤还是前几天在商场一起买的，腿上褪了毛，剩下两条光滑修长的腿晃来晃去。王一博觉得肖战说得对，最好速战速决。  
于是他突然把肖战按在床上，从脖颈一路亲下去，他知道身后导演举着一架摄像机在拍，他挡住肖战的表情，于是镜头里就只剩下一晃而过的意乱情迷。  
导演很满意，接着又去拍事|||后的画面，徐文裹着被子背对着封年，而后者偷偷摸摸跑去校服裤子兜里面摸出来一包烟，蹲在厨房的垃圾桶前吸完了。当然这个镜头是王一博独立完成的，要穿着内裤赤裸着蹲在四面透风的厨房里一分钟。导演说ok的时候肖战连忙把大衣递给他，王一博任由肖战拿着厚重的围巾给他缠成粽子。到最后才说：“我不冷。”  
导演还在表扬了两个年轻演员放得开，性||||张力很强。王一博却覆在肖战耳朵边上偷偷抱怨：“为什么要给他们看这种东西，我后悔了。”  
饶是普通朋友，也能轻而易举听得出王一博语气里的不高兴，更别提肖战才是那个和他肌肤相贴的人。他忍不住地脸红了，耳朵尖儿像红番茄，他又推搡着王一博往前走，拍拍他的小男友：“都被你挡上了，有什么不高兴的。”  



End file.
